


Rows Of Lines

by FandomLovesU



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Don’t hate me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Get ready to be hit by the feels hon, Graphic, Hurt Peter Parker, I promise, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Irondad, M/M, My poor babies, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony would make a great dad, Underage Drinking, Wow, not everything happens to Pete, spideyson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovesU/pseuds/FandomLovesU
Summary: Rows Of Lines...For Tony, that meant one thing. For Peter it meant another.





	Rows Of Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a story that is rather focused on darker themes, so please don’t read if you get triggered over sensitive topics! If not feel free to read on! 
> 
> I wanted to create a fanfic that would make you cry at some points, laugh at others, and smile, gush, and all of the above in each chapter. I am going to try to post every weekend. If not, I am sorry, I am not that good with staying true to my word!

Bright blinding lights flashed overhead. The faint squeaking of the wheels underneath him reminded him of the bed creaking back and forth, he noted. The pain was bareable now at least. He could feel the IV being tugged as he lifted his arm to touch something, _someone._ Was this real? Or was he still in the disgusting position that he was forced into. 

The chatter was the next thing that he noticed, talk of treatment, and panicked voices. He could hear what the people around him were saying, but he couldn’t comprehend, nor could he speak. When he tried, only soft screeches erupted from his mouth. His throat was dry, and scratched. His body hurt, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was supposed to be _strong._ What would Mr. Stark think when he would find out what happened? Would he take his suit back? God, he hoped not, it was all he had left.. the one shread of an identity that wasn’t his own. Someone he could be to escape who he was. 

“..the damage to his face will surely heal, and the other less minor wounds will too. We will have to run a rape kit as well, we just need your consent, Miss Parker.” A doctor spoke calmly, glancing back toward Peter’s shifting eyes that were hidden under his eyelids, she sighed. 

May let out an audible sniffle, as she ran a shaky hand through her hair, “My..Pete..” She mumbled under her breath, her uneasiness was calmed slightly as she felt a course calloused hand on her shoulder. _Tony._ May wiped her nose on her sleeve, not caring at this point. “I-I would s-say it’s up..up to Pete whether he does or not.” 

Tony didn’t know how to feel about this, one part of him wanted to bludgeon the person who did this to Peter, and the other part of him just wanted to take away Peter’s pain. He wanted to do both, but he couldn’t leave the boy, nor May. It was painful to see Peter like this, he had a wound across his face, bruises scattered around his soft features, and red, now bruises bites against his neck, as well as his collarbone. And from what? Tony didn’t want to know, he could only assume what the rest of his body looked like. 

Though, to be honest, he wasn’t quite as worried as his physical body, but rather his mental stability. He knew little about his own stability, but he felt that Peter could have a better grasp than he did when he was younger. 

Peter could now comprehend, he heard things clearly, it was no longer drowned out. The younger boy allowed for a soft groan to escape his lips as he opened his eyes, immediately he was bombarded by his Aunt’s frantic hugs, and Tony’s stares. He sucked in a sharp breath as he squirmed out of May’s grasp, part of him held back screams, but his mouth allowed for one to slip through. 

“N-no! Don’t touch me! _Please._ ” He begged softly, tears forming in his eyes. May was quick to back away, slightly shocked at his sudden outburst, but it was expected. 

The female doctor stepped in, “Hey, Peter? Would you want to talk alone for a moment? Or would you like to keep them in here?” 

Peter bit the inside of his cheek, “Alone..” He mumbled, he didn’t want his Aunt nor Tony to hear anything more than what they had already. Reluctantly, the two left the room, leaving Peter an the nurse to be alone. 

“So, Peter. My name is Liza, and I just want to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind..” 

Peter nodded, and managed to sit himself up on the bed, letting out a pained gasp. 

“Okay, can I ask who did this to you?” The doctor questioned as she pulled out a clipboard, ready to write anything he said. 

“I-..I..I can’t remember.” 

“Can you try closing your eyes, and picturing his face?” 

Peter closed his eyes, he felt immodestly vulnerable again. 

_Just six hours ago Peter was thinking about re-building the Death Star with Ned, and now he was thinking about how he was going to re-build his life. It all started with a letter._

_‘Dear Peter,_

_You’re invited to... **his**  birthday party.._

_Come here: *****_

_Be here by: 8:00_

_RSVP: I don’t care just fucking come’_

_Peter was actually thinking of not going to **his** party, but..MJ, and Ned were both going. So why wouldn’t he go too? He didn’t know this would happen. _

_It was fairly dark for 7:30pm on a summer’s night, Peter distinctly remembered  telling Ned it was going to rain. As the three walked toward the address, sure enough it started to trickle, the cool rain constrasted against the warm weather that had been going on over the past week. They all started running toward that damned maroon colored door, Peter was the one who knocked on the door. He was greeted by a random stranger he hadn’t a clue to whom it was, but stepped in from the rain with Ned, and MJ. Within a few moments, the house was so crowded, you couldn’t stick your arms out full length without hitting two people with one arm. Peter didn’t like how close everyone was, so he excused himself from his small friend group, he headed over toward the punch. He should’ve known that the punch was spiked, he knew the smell of alcohol fairly well, he had been around Tony when he was drunk. But despite his best knowledge he down at least three cups full of punch, the thrill of drinking..intoxicated him not only in the sense that he was getting drunk over the alcohol, but the adrenalin._

_When he felt as though he couldn’t stand straight, he excused himself from the punch bowl and stumbled up the stairs, looking for a bathroom to probably puke the night away, but where he ended up only freightened him. He opened a door, and was shoved against a wall from behind, his arms pinned behind him. He couldn’t get a good look at his attacker, fuck. It wasn’t until he was being thrown down against the bed when he saw him,_

_it was someone he didn’t expect._

Things outside Peter’s mind weren’t going well, he could now hear the heart monitor screaming alarming noises at the nurses, and doctors, informing them that Peter’s heart rate had sky rocketed as he tried to figure out who his attacker was. 

Peter began to speak, despite his crackling voice. “It was...-“ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s rather short! Don’t be afraid to comment your requests down below of what you think should happen next! I’ll try to write more later today (Saturday)


End file.
